Eye of the Beholder
by Darkover
Summary: Pippin's perspective on a certain aspect of other characters. This one-shot story was inspired by "Peregrin of the Tower Guard," a new scene from the Extended Version DVD of "Return of the King."


4

Title: "Eye of the Beholder"

Author: Darkover

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of "The Lord of the Rings" saga, as it was written by J.R.R. Tolkien. I believe the good professor would understand, however, that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, so he would not want anyone to sue me.

Characters: Pippin Took, others from his POV

Summary: Pippin's perspective on a certain aspect of other characters. This one-shot story was inspired by "Peregrin of the Tower Guard," a new scene from the Extended Version DVD of "The Return of the King."

In the city of Minas Tirith, Pippin thinks a lot about eyes.

Merry is always telling him that he doesn't notice things, but he does. Eyes are one of the things Pippin notices; he has always been fascinated by them. He thinks you can tell a lot about someone, just by looking into their eyes, although he has never mentioned this idea to anyone else, not even Merry, because he does not want to be told how ridiculous it is.

Frodo's eyes are particularly impressive. Bright blue, almost violet, very clear, they were almost always happy and kind, back in the days when they all lived contentedly in the Shire. The last time Pippin saw his cousin, those eyes, although sometimes concerned or compassionate, were often troubled. Even more worrisome, sometimes they were distant, as if Frodo himself were growing distant, even fading away. Pippin does not like to think about that.

Sam has blue eyes, too, but of a different shade, more ordinary, but with a steady gaze that is always both intelligent and reliable. Merry's blue eyes, while not as deep a blue as Frodo's, are bright as berries—interested or annoyed, delighted or upset, and sometimes apprehensive, although the last seldom for long. His eyes, though of a lighter color than Sam's or Frodo's, are always lively.

Gandalf's eyes are a stern gray, and worried much of the time. They are still sometimes capable of dancing with mirth, and they lack the vulnerability they sometimes had, back when the quest began. Aragorn's eyes are a rich green, green as spring leaves, green as the sea—not that Pippin has ever seen the sea—and, like the rest of the Ranger, often hard to read. The young hobbit has seen Aragorn's eyes shine with happiness, but more frequently they seem worried, troubled, even grim. The colors are different, but Aragorn's eyes remind Pippin of Gandalf's.

Legolas' eyes are dark, and always seem to be looking at something off in the distance, or else looking back in time—Pippin senses this only vaguely, and does not truly know how to articulate such a thought—but he has been reassured by the fact that when the Elf does look directly at a friend, the dark eyes are always interested and kind, and sometimes even teasing. Gimli's eyes are a dark gray and most often stormy; they snap, brimful of emotion, be it anger, fear, love, hate, scorn, or joy. There is nothing halfway about the Dwarf's feelings, and his deep gray eyes invariably express them.

Boromir's eyes—here, Pippin feels a deep sadness, remembering the brave death of his noble friend—Boromir's eyes were a pale color, right on the line between blue and green. Forceful eyes, but changeable ones, and equally ready for stubborn determination, anger, affection, or laughter. Toward the end they had so frequently been troubled that even the happy-go-lucky young hobbit Pippin had noticed the change in his friend. And Boromir *had* been a friend, a great one, a friend every bit as loyal, loving, and devoted as Merry was.

The eyes of Lord Denethor, Steward of Gondor, frightened Pippin. Those pale blue orbs were the eyes of a man accustomed to being obeyed without question, a man who saw the world and the people in it as either enemy or friend. Moreover, those blue eyes had a strange, staring aspect that was unnerving. It was as if Denethor saw someone who was not there. Even in his short experience with the mighty Steward of Gondor had left Pippin with the impression, however brief, that the blue eyes of Lord Denethor were the eyes of someone who was half-mad. Pippin ascribed it to grief over the death of Boromir.

Faramir's eyes were the most remarkable of all, the young hobbit thought as the younger son of Lord Denethor stood before him. Faramir's eyes had the green of his elder brother, mixed with the blue of their father, making his eyes almost turquoise in shade. A color all their own, unique as Faramir himself.

And Pippin wonders why, even when Faramir is smiling, the eyes of the young Captain of Gondor are always so sad.


End file.
